Andromeda
by ChibiHoukan
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts 6 years after leaving Draco and is forced to face his past and it's comsequences. *Slash H/D*
1. Andromeda Aquarius Malfoy-Potter

Harry carefully opened the doors and stepped silently into the arched entry way of Hogwarts. From the deserted hallways and the empty status of Hogsmede, it was obvious that term had yet to start. He started cautiously towards the great hall.

"Ewow?" A small voice asked from behind him. Harry spun around quickly staring at the small child who was the obvious owner of the voice.

A small girl, about six years old, stood innocently in the foyer, miniature school robes dragging on the ground behind her and covering her feet. Pale silver blond hair framed her face as hauntingly familiar dark emerald green eyes looked at him angelically. Save the innocent look on her face she made the perfect miniature slytherin. "Hullo," Harry answered her quietly squatting down in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Andromeda," She answered quietly.

"Rommi!" A voice called from down one of the corridors, "You know your not aloud to wonder around during school!"

"Remmi!!" the little girl shrieked taking off in the direction of the voice. "Guest!!" Harry herd her shriek again. A few moments later the slightly aged form of Remus Lupin was drug into the entrance way by the small child.

Remus stopped dead at the sight of Harry, staring in disbelief "Rommi go to Dray Dray's classroom and tell him . . . Just stay there." Remus said pushing the little girl in the direction of the dungeons. After the girl was gone Remus's eyes met Harry's. "Are you staying?" he asked simply.

"I was planning on it." Harry said quietly, "Dumbledor asked me to take over Madam Hooch's job." He saw the shock written in the older man's amber gaze. "Didn't he tell you?"

"All he told us was that a new instructor would be arriving soon." Remus answered quietly.

"Is Draco still here?" Harry asked after an awkward pause.

"As if you really care," Remus answered, anger flashing through his eyes, "but yes, He is. He's teaching Arithmacy."

"Just like I left him," Harry smirked sadly. "Worst mistake I ever made. . ." he murmured. After a few seconds he seemed to come back to himself, "Is he ok?" he asked quietly.

"He's got his hands full, but he's surviving"

"When can I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Potter," another familiar voice said, "In fact I don't think you being here at all is a good idea."

"Professor Snape." Harry greeted. "I thought we had put our petty bad teacher martyred student thing behind us."

"And Draco thought you'd be a good partner. Looks like you were both wrong." Severus Snape walked away, leaving Harry staring ashamed at the ground.  
  


"He's here!!" Draco yelled, parchments falling out of his hands and scattering across his desk and the surrounding floor.

"Dray Dray?" Andromeda said tugging at his robes, Draco leaned down and picked the small girl up and holding her on his hip.

"Yes, Remmi just told me. He stopped by our apartments on their way to the headmasters office." Sirius Black reached out and took the small girl from Draco's arms.

"Uncle Siri!!" The little girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the older man's neck.

"Harry asked for you Draco." Sirius said putting the girl on the floor. Her nose crinkled.

"Who's Harry?" she asked setting Wizarding Ken and Barbie on the table and watching as Barbie changed their robe colors.

"He was a friend of Dray Dray's." Sirius answered.

"Like you to Dray Dray or you to Remmi?" Andromeda asked looking innocently up at her Uncle Sirius.

"Rommi." Draco said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Is he the man I met in the Hawway earlier?" She asked.

"When were you in the Hallway?" Draco asked placing the little girl on his knee. 

"When I ran away from Uncuw Sevy." She said innocently.

"And why did you run away from Uncle Sevy?" Draco asked, matching her tone.

"Cause I was bored and I went for a wawk and there was a man going into the great haw, but it wasn't meaw time. We were talking when Remmi wawked up." Andromeda said going back to her dolls.

"Speaking of meal time . . ." Sirius said looking at the clock on the wall. "We better get to dinner."

"Come on Andromeda." Draco said placing the little girl on the floor and taking her by the hand.  
  


The great hall was practically empty as Harry walked in with Professor Dumbledor. His eyes locked with Draco's icy gaze as he approached the table. "Draco." He breathed quietly stopping near him.

"Hullo Potter." Draco returned coldly.

"Dray Dray, he has the same last name as me!" Andromeda whispered with the skill of a child. Harry spun around and stared at the back of Draco's head in surprise.

"Eat your peas Rommi." Draco said, ignoring the little girls comment, "It's almost bath time."

"Can we go to the Perfects Bathroom?" She asked excitedly.

"Prefects and sure. A special treat since term starts tomorrow." Draco answered wiping her face and hands off.

"Can Remmi come?"

"No he has to get ready for class tomorrow, and before you ask so does Uncle Seri and Uncle Sevy." The little girl pouted. "Don't worry they'll be there to help tuck you in as usual." Draco helped the little girl out of her seat, "let's go get your 'jama's"

Harry watched the man and girl leave the great hall. "Who is that little girl?" He asked Sirius, who was sitting next to him.

"You should really ask Draco." Sirius answered taking another bite of his dinner.

"He won't talk to me!" Harry said.

"Can you blame him!!" Sirius yelled standing up abruptly. "You left him! You didn't even give him a reason! Worse than that you didn't say goodbye! You didn't even tell him you were leaving. How would you feel if you woke up one morning and your lover was gone!"

"I- I-I-had to leave. I didn't want him to have to . . . I-I-was tainted, the war."

"Oh please. We were all in the war that's an old excuse and if the rest of us weren't allowed to use it neither are you." Draco had come back into the great hall having herd the yelling. Andromeda was huddled behind him, not used to Sirius yelling. "I killed my own father. You could have at least tired like the rest of us. But no. The great Harry Potter has to be bloody special as usual and leave. You left me Harry, left me alone raising your child."

The teachers stared at Harry waiting for a response. "My-my child." His eyes were wide behind his glasses with shock. "That's impossible."

"Harry," Draco said calmly leading the little girl out to stand in front of him, "Meet Andromeda Aquarius Malfoy-Potter." Harry stood there in shock, not saying anything for a few moments. "Come on Rommi," Draco said softly leading the little girl out of the hall again, "Let's go take that bath."


	2. As the Ducky Swims

Title:Andromeda  
Rating:PGish  
Author:Houakan  
Pairing:Sorta Draco/Harry. Will be more strongly  
Summary:6 years after leaving Harry returns to Hogwarts only to find   
a strange child that forces him to face his past and it's consequences.  
AN: Thanks to Kay for Betaing again. It's another short chapters but you know how the muses union is. Working for only a little bit at a time. Please tell me what you think

  
  


Draco tried hard to concentrate on the babbling of the little girl floating in the water in front of him and not on the man that had waltzed back into his life that day after 6 years, but it was useless.

"So what should I caw that man?" Andromeda asked, prodding the enchanted rubber duck Remus had given her for her first birthday. It squeaked indignantly and swam away. "Dray Dray? What should I caw him?" An angry look crossed Draco's faced as he mumbled something under his breath. The little girl gasped. "Dray Dray! I can't caw him THAT!"  
  


Sirius and Harry sat quietly across from one another in the teachers lounge. "How can she be my daughter?" Harry asked, barely breaking the silence of the room. "It's impossible."

"That's what we all thought, well save Draco and Severus. But they did a genetic revealing spell and you and Draco were the parents." Sirius answered.

"But how?" Harry asked. "And why?"

"After you left Draco, no one knew what was really going on. None of us really asked what caused Rommi to start growing, but everyday we gathered into a small dungeon room and watched the clear caldron as she grew. However, the only ones who knew how she got there was Draco and Severus. After she was born, we all had our hands full. Draco needed help raising her, so, Remus, Severus, and I stepped in. We took turns keeping her in class with us when we all had classes at the same time. When one of us didn't have classes, we had her. In the evenings the four of us took turns watching her so the others could do their lesson plans and things. We all cared for her, but Draco came to depend on her." Sirius explained. "But even though she keeps us all on our toes, she can't keep his mind off of you. He still calls out to you in his sleep."  
  


"Is Rommi asleep Draco?" Remus asked quietly as sat down with Draco in their shared apartments.

"Yeah. She said she want's you to wake her up in the morning." Draco picked up the cup of tea Remus had placed in front of him. They sat in companionable silence for a moment. 

"How do you think you'll do tomorrow with Harry being back?" Remus asked, calling Draco's attention away from the fire.

"Can't I just hide in here until he goes away?" Draco replied weekly.

"I don't really think that's an option." Draco turned away from him, "You have to face him sometime Draco. He is Rommi's father after all."

"No, I'm her father. He may be the source of half of her genetics but I'm the one that's been here for her. You and Sirius and Severus are more her fathers than that man." Draco replied angrily.

Remus sighed, "Draco I know you're angry with him, but you should at least talk to him. He's back now, for good it seems, it wouldn't be fair to him or Rommi to keep them apart." Remus stood. "Sirius will bee wondering where I am, I better be off to bed." He started for the door to the bedrooms but paused before leaving, "Just talk to him Draco. Maybe he still loves you."

"If he loved me then he wouldn't have left."  
  


"Professor Dumbledor, I think there has been a mistake with these schedules." Sirius said at the staff meeting the next morning. "The third block of classes on Tuesdays and Fridays you gave Draco, Remus, Severus and I 6th and 7th years at the same time. There's no one left to watch Rommi." At the mention of her name the little girl looked up from her play area on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Dumbledor said, not looking all that regretful, "but there is nothing I can do. Scheduling was very hard this year, that was the best I can do."

"Why can't you just keep her in class with you?" Professor Sprout asked, slightly confused.

"Because our 6th and 7th year curriculum are to in depth to be watching her and teaching at the same time." Draco said sounding very tired already.

"I can watch my sewf." the Andromeda said proudly climbing onto Remus' lap, "Right Remmi?"

"I'm sorry Angel, but I just can't let you stay on your own yet." Draco said quietly, smiling softly at his daughter. The little girl pouted.

"Well where else are we going to send her?" Severus asked, glaring around the room. The other teachers shied away from ever keeping the energetic little girl during school hours. After a few moments a quiet yet determined voice interrupted the silence.

"I'll keep her." Harry said, meeting Draco's eye.

Draco opened his mouth to protest when Dumbledor cut him off. "See now? Problem solved. . ." As the older wizard moved on with the meeting, Draco settled for glaring at his old lover.  
  


"Draco, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, stopping Draco on his way to the great hall for the start-of-term feast.

"No." Draco answered flatly, speeding up a step.

"Dray Dray swow down." Andromeda whined, trotting to keep up with her father.

"Sorry Angel," He said picking the small girl up and hugging her softly.

"Draco I need to talk to you." Harry insisted again.

"Listen Harry." Draco said, whirling around to face the other man. "I don't want to talk to you now and I won't want to talk to you later." Draco's silver eyes bored into Harry's green ones. "So just leave me alone. It's bad enough Rommi'll have to stay with you twice a week, any more than that I want you out of our lives as much as possible." With that Draco swept down the hall, little girl in his arms and head held high.  
  


The great hall was filled with Children by the time Harry got there. His gaze slid over to the Gryffindor table, where yet another generation of Weasleys were already causing trouble, their bright red hair and loud voices setting them apart. The Slytherins conversed in hushed tones, glances sliding over different people. The Hufflepuffs were whispering amongst themselves, no doubtedly, if thing were anything like when Harry was at school, starting the rumor wheel for that year and the Ravenclaws were comparing book titles.

"Some things never change." He whispered to himself, as he slid into his seat next to Sirius.

"Uncwe Siri." Andromeda hissed at her "uncle" from down the table. "Teww Dray Dray to let me come down and tawk to you and Remmi."

"Sorry Rommi but you know you're not allowed out of your seat during meals." Sirius hissed back.

"Why does she call you and Snape uncle but Remus Remmi?" Harry asked, intrigue by the child he barely knew as his.

"Remus spent more time with her than Severus and I did. So Dray. . . Draco and he didn't get an uncle." Sirius shrugged.

"And I thought you and Snape hated each other and now you live in the same apartments?" Harry was trying to figure out much of the complicated life he had come back to. When he had left it had been so simple, and now it was full of blond haired child who held more energy than all of Diagon Ally. It had been two days and he already couldn't imagine not having her at least in the background of his life, and he wanted her in the forefront.

"Well raising a child tends to change a person. We put our differences behind us for Rommi." Sirius watched the incoming children excitedly. "Hermione and Ron's little girl, Anne, their oldest."

"Yes I remember her." Harry interrupted, "She was born less than a year after graduation."

"Yes well, she's starting her first year this year."

Sure enough, at the head of the line of first years was a red headed girl, striving confidently to the front of the hall. "Does she realize she'll be one of the last to be sorted?" Harry whispered.

"Of corse she does." Sirius whispered back, his eyes not leaving the Weasley. "She's Hermione's daughter. Smart as her mother but a temper to match her Fathers."

Harry smiled fondly at the daughter of his two best friends, pain hitting his heart for the millionth time since he had come back as he realized once again the effect his leaving had on the people around him. This girl, who was his God-daughter, he barely knew. A girl who he should know almost as well as his own flesh and blood he hadn't seen since she was 5.

"What have I done?" he asked himself quietly. "Merlin, what have I done."

Draco spotted the tear that slipped down Harry's cheek and wanted nothing more at that moment, as he stared at the man he loved, to wipe that tear away. For a moment he forgot everything Harry had put him through and just wanted to hold him. But then he looked down at the young girl who was about to be sorted and Andromeda next to him and he remembered everything Harry had caused with his leaving and Draco's poor napkin suddenly found it self being strangled.

"Dray Dray." Andromeda tugged on his robe sleeve. "I'm hungry."


	3. Great Firey Hamsters

Title:Andromeda  
Rating:PGish  
Author:Houakan  
Pairing:Sorta Draco/Harry. Will be more strongly  
Summary:6 years after leaving Harry returns to Hogwarts only to find   
a strange child that forces him to face his past and it's consequence.

  
  


Harry surveyed the group of students in front of him. First years seemed so much smaller than he remembered being. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. My name is Professor Potter." One of the kids shyly raised their hand, "Yes, the Harry Potter." He said with a sigh. "Now I realize that many of you have never been on a broom before and that some of you have grown up with them. So to keep this interesting everyone who thinks they can use a broom go over there" he pointed to the right row of brooms. "And if you think I'm insane there is now way brooms can't fly, then go over there." The kids laughed lightly and split into two groups. He saw Anne go shyly over to the right. He smiled softly at the little girl who just looked back at him confused.

  
  


+++

  
  


Dear Hermione and Ron,

It's been a while, huh? I'm writing to tell you I'm back at Hogwarts. I've taken Madam Hooche's job. I was wondering if you two were free on Friday and if you were if you would like to meet me in Hogsmede for dinner. We could bring Anne if you want to.

Well I'm off to class.

Harry J. Potter

  
  


+++

  
  


Draco looked down at the head in the fireplace. "Yes Hermione, I knew he was back."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have prepared Anne!" Hermione scolded.

"Because it would involve talking about him and besides." He pouted slightly. "Anne doesn't even know who he is."

"Well of course she doesn't but that's the point. If Harry is back, Anne might as well get to know her Godfather." Hermione paused for a second. "Speaking of fathers . . . how's Rommi taking all this?"

"She thinks Harry is an old friend. None of us have been able to tell her."

"Four grown men are scared to tell a little girl who one of her parents is?" Hermione sighed, "Look, Draco, Ron and I are supposed to have dinner with Harry and Anne in Hogsmede Friday night. Why don't I drop Skyler and Astrid off with you so they can play with Rommi and then when we get back, I'll take Rommi for walk and tell her ok?"

"OK. What are you doing with Sean?"

"He's sleeping over the Finnigan's"

"Ooo.". . .

  
  


+++

  
  


Harry paced the teacher's lounge nervously and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door opening. "Wait here for a second while I talk to Harry Rommi." Draco said quietly to the little girl. He walked over to Harry. "Listen Potter. She doesn't know who you really are yet and you are not going to be the one to tell her understood?" Harry nodded. As Draco turned to leave, Harry grabbed his arm. Draco spun around, glaring at him. 

"I still love you Drac." Harry said quietly.

"Don't touch me." Draco said evenly before stalking over to his daughter. "Now Rommi I want you to be good. Uncle Siri is coming to pick you up in one hour ok?"

"Ok Dray." The little girl wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Have a good class." Draco smiled at Andromeda and left the room.

Andromeda stared sweetly up at the man in front of her. "So what do you want to do Andromeda?" Harry asked her, leaning down to her level.

"Www. When I'm with Uncle Secy., we do potions, with Dray Dray I do math, and with Unwe Siri I wearn about history, but that just cause Dray Dray won't let him teach me defence against dark stuffs. Dray Dray thinks I'm to Wittwe" Harry smirked at the young girl. "And with Remmi I learn about stars. So what do you teach? Cause then you can just teach me that."

"I'm the flying instructor." Harry told her. "And I think your Dray Dray would be a bit mad at me if I took you out and let you play on a broom stick."

The little girl looked thoughtfully up and Harry. "Why is everyone mad at you?"

Harry paused for a bit "Because I did something I shouldn't have."

"I did something I shouldn't have once." Andromeda said after a pause. "And then I said I was sorry and Dray gave me a hug and it was ok again."

"Well, I don't think it's going to be that easy for me." Harry told her with a sad smile.

Andromeda gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I stiww wike you."

"Well thank you."

  
  


+++

"Pro-fess-or Ma-l-foy." A first year Hufflepuff sobbed walking over to Draco. 

  
  


+++

"Andromeda Aquarius you had better have a very good explanation." Draco said bursting back into the teacher's lounge between classes. He stopped for a moment as he saw his daughter hugging Harry goodbye. It looked so right and he wanted to just stare at them forever. They turned to look at him. He shook his head and continued. "What happened with Miss Flinch-Fletchely's hamster?"

"It was cowd." She said quietly, "So I was hewping it to get warm." She looked up at her father innocently.

"By setting it on fire!" Draco cried incredulously. He shot Harry a warning look as the other man tried hard not to laugh.

"Www it got warm . . . " 

"Whose wand did you use?"

"Remmie's extra one"

"Where is it now?"

"I don't know . . . " She looked down at her feet not meeting her father's eyes. "Hi Uncle Siri!" she cried running over to her "uncle" as he entered the room, trying to get out of the situation. Sirius scooped Andromeda into his arms and threw a look at Draco who just waved his hand dismissing the other man and his daughter.

  
  


+++

"Uncle Dray!!" two small voices cried, launching themselves into Draco's arms.

"How are my two favorite Weasleys?" Hew asked picking up the twin's. Skyler and Astrid were Andromeda's age, born just months after her.

"We're great Draco." Hermione said from the doorway.

"Mommy he met us." Skyler said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know sweety." She said walking over and kissing the little girls on the head. "Now go play with Rommi while I talk to Uncle Dray ok?" The little girls nodded and jumped down to fo find Andromeda.

"We, shouldn't be too late but if you have to put the girls to bed I'll take Andromeda out tomorrow." Hermione said quietly. "Is there anything you want us to find out for you?"

"We're not fourth years anymore Hermione. If I want to know something I'll find out for myself." Hermione nodded silently and turned to leave. 

  
  


+++

  
  


"Mom! Dad!" Anne called excitedly. She ran over and gave her parents a hug. 

"How are you sweety?" Hermione asked looking at her daughter. "Are you eating ok and everything?"

"Yes Mom." She answered exasperated.

They all spun around when they herd a throat clear from behind them. "Harry." Hermione said still not believing.

"Hermione, Ron." He walked over and gave Hermione a hug and turned to shake Ron's hand.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked looking slightly betrayed.

"America, France, Australia, China, Japan, Italy." Harry rattled off. "I spent a year in each of the countries." He looked down at Anne and saw the lost look on her face. "But there's time for that later."

  
  


+++

  
  


"How was dinner?" Draco asked as Hermione walked back into his chambers a few hours later.

"Very informative. We found out where he's been and the stupid answer he had for leaving. After we got back to the castle and sent Anne back to her dorm, we then discovered that he wants to be back into everyone's lives and still loves you." Draco looked back at her blankly. "He understands he hurt you and that your angry Draco. He doesn't want to just go back to the way things were, he understands he hurt you." Draco was still silent. Hermione sighed, "Is Rommi still up?"

"Yeah the twins and she are playing barbies." Draco waved toward the play room. "Where's Ron?"

"Still up with Harry. They wanted some 'guy' time." She rolled her eyes. 

"Since when is Harry a guy?" Sirius asked playfully, walking through the sitting room.

"Like you have room to talk." Hermione answered grinning and giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here without you dearly beloved?" Sirius asked.

"I was just coming to take Rommi on a walk to do what you men couldn't" She answered walking to the playroom.

  
  


+++

  
  


"Isn't it a beautiful night Rommi?" Hermione asked as they walked around the lake.

"Yeah." The little girl said absently. "Aunt Hermi. Why doesn't Dray Dray forgive Harry? "

"Do you know what Harry did to Dray Dray?" Hermione said looking down at the little girl.

"He said he did something he shouwdn't have, but he wouwdn't teww me what."

"You know how Uncle Ron and I are and how Uncle Siri and Remmi are?" Andromeda nodded. "Well Dray Dray and Harry used to be the same way. Then a few months before you were born Harry left Dray Dray without telling Dray Dray he was leaving or saying goodbye."

"Is Harry my Daddy too?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes he is."

"I thought so." A mischievous smile spread over Andromeda's face. "Aunt Hermi, I have a pwan. Me and you are going to get my Dray Dray and Harry back in wove."


End file.
